projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Top Ten JRPGs (NOT From Square Enix)
When you think of JRPG's, you usually think of a JRPG from Square Enix. Therefore, Jared has compiled a list of JRPG's that aren't from Square Enix. To make the list, the game cannot be developed or published by Square or Enix. As for the genre itself, the game must be traditionally turn-based with menus. Strategy and Action RPG's will not make the list - they could make a list of their own. Also, handheld games will not make the list either - they could make a list of their own as well. Synopsis 10 - Wild Arms - It has Wild West themes mixed with Steam punk. The plot is insane. The combat is simple. There are puzzles throughout the game making it more than just battles. The game has good difficulty rates and random encounter rates. The first Wild Arms is the best. 9 - Phantasy Star 4 - The original series were great RPGs combining fantasy and Sci-Fi worlds. The presentation is perfect with excellent sprites and comic book style cut scenes. The characters have depth and have story lines of their own. The gameplay itself is very good, and the monster designs are cool. Random battles are frequent, but players can use set battle strategies automatically. 8 - Last Odyssey - Last Odyssey was a breath of fresh air after a sea of First Person Shooters. The game is emotionally gripping. There is a lot of reading, and almost never about something happy. Jansen became relatable as the story went on and became one of Jared's favorite characters. The gameplay isn't innovated, but JRPG's weren't around that much at the time. 7 - Earthbound - This game was strange, didn't receive great reception and was primitive compared to games like Final Fantasy or Chrono Trigger. However, Earthbound has aged very well. The setting is it's strongest point. It's not set in a fantasy world, and the characters aren't using swords. They use bats and yo-yos. When taking damage, HP rolls down and the player can react to it before it ends, getting a heal in before their HP hits 0 can save them. The story is goofy, but its great world and solid gameplay makes it one of the best JRPGs. 6 - Shin Migami Tensei Digital Devil Saga - It's hard to pick a single game from the entire universe to go onto this list. The game is dark, set in a post-apocolypic world. The entire storyline is mature, and handles it well. The game ends on a cliff-hanger. This game is very close to a Final Fantasy game. 5 - The Legend of Dragoon - This game was quickly forgotten, as it was released on the PS1 just before the PS2 was released. The gameplay makes this game stand out with precise button presses are required for maximum effect. The story is average, but its the gameplay that makes the characters memorable. 4 - Grandia II - This is a fantastic Dreamcast game. The story is predictable, but it has one of the best battle systems. The enemies are placed on the map, and in battle there is a meter telling the player when an enemy is about to act. Attacking at the right time can result in a counter or cancelling an enemy attack altogether. Characters have to move into position to attack. Every battle feels alive and dynamic. The remake was messed up, but the original is excellent. 3 - Breath of Fire IV - The third and fourth games have strong characters and gameplay and have great stories. The better story of Breath of Fire IV puts it slightly above III. There are two characters to play as, and two different interesting endings. Both have great battle systems, sprites and a cool dragon system. Sadly, the fifth game sucked. 2 - Skies of Arcadia Legends - Legends fixes the few problems that the Dreamcast version had. Lowered encounter rate and better graphics. There are also new side quests, and other things to do. The gameplay isn't unique, but it is extremely solid and enjoyable to play. The airship battles though is unique and very cool. Flying around the world is fantastic. The characters are very likable. 1 - Suikoden II - This is one of the finest RPG's Jared has ever played. The music is great and the sprites and cut scenes are a pleasure to look at. The gameplay is the usual turn-based battles, but with auto battling enabling multiple characters move at once making fast based battles. There are also 1 v 1 duels, and strategy army battles. There are 108 characters that can join the player's team, and not all of them are just there for battling. Every character has personality with interactions with other party members, back stories, and even their own side quests. The story is one of its best traits. It's the story of two best friends being torn apart by different ideals. It's sad that this game gets left in the dark by Konami. Jared wants everyone to share their favorite JRPGs because Square Enix isn't the same company it once was. Or just keep on playing Final Fantasy. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos